User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_3 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_5 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_6 Jay Raises Full, Two-Week-Old Trash Can Over His Head... Take that! P.S. Thanks for that video. It was everything I'd hoped it would be. I still can't believe she asked her that question, lmao. Jay Ten (talk) 00:28, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, I'm terrible at formatting with pictures. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:33, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Clean Talk Page I See" Message I heard that geese as guard animals were most common in England as part of the police force. I can definetly see why. Another reason you shouldn't feed geese is that they make a lot of shit... Like they pump out two pounds of it everyday. The poop is also bad for the enviroment as it contaminates bodies of water like rivers, lakes, and ponds. Long story short, don't give a goose anything! I was going to work on my pasta last night but I had such a bad headache that I had no choice but to go to bed as soon as possible in order to make it go away. Hopefully, I won't have one tonight that's as bad but I'm not guarenteeing anything either. In the meantime, I can think about how to word the new part of the pasta. From what I understand, Pokemon Go is avaliable on the App Store and it is free to download though I think the best way to play it is to download the app on a smartphone since it's the device that's going to give you the most mobility. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:39, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Illin 2.0 Sorry to hear about how your mom is currently feeling, I hope she feels good when she's off of the medicene! Also I have seen a prayer cloth one time when I was young and I thought it was such a nice thing to see. (:^D <-- this is Humpty Dumpty! :D Luigifan100 16:27, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon God Dammit Where's My Signal?!" Message I hate when that happens! Even when I turn on "Location" on my phone, sometimes it says "GPS Signal Not Found". I have no idea why this happens but it can be rather frustrating. Most of the time, when I'm outside, it seems to work fine. I think when I'm inside, the problem is more likely to happen. So I finally got around to starting on the second part of chapter thirteen! YAY! This is what I have so far: (Kristy rolled over and gradually began to sit up. She then stretched her arms up and yawned. "Alright, I'm coming." Kristy replied groggily. The episode then cut to Kristy and her dad walking down the stairs. As they were making their way down the stairwell, Kristy had missed a couple of steps and went tumbling down the stairs. When Kristy made it to the bottom, she began groaning loudly and could barely move any of her limbs. "Kristy, are you okay?!" Kristy's parents yelled as they began to surround her.) This might be a silly question but if somebody were at your house and they fell down the stairs without falling unconcious or having any severe injuries besides soreness and a few bruises, what would be the most logical thing to do? Would you send them to the hospital, lay them down on a couch or something, or some other solution? I ask this because the parents in this Haunting Hour episode are more logical compared to others and I want to show that in this part. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:35, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Skel's a bit busy so I hope you don't mind me boning in (wait, that sounds dirty... forget I said that and assume I made another skeleton related pun). Post-Attack, Arms, Trouble on the Mound, Most Horrifying Halloween Figure. Should be all of them, lemme know if you need anything else. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::No prob. Sorry for the bare bones response, I'm doing a few other things currently and don't have much time to focus on skeleton-related plays on words at the moment. . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:32, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I didn't want to say I had bigger bones to pick as that feels dismissive, but it seems like my hand's been forced. But mainly I'm cleaning the horror that is my apartment and only popping in to make sure nothing gets blown out of proportion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::All ulna (Doesn't even sound close to 'I know', but I'm too busy to get off my lazy bones and think it through) is that I much rather be doing other things than cleaning an apartment that has been neglected for months. Enjoy the rest of your night/day depending on your time zone. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:01, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Human Center" Message Well in Kristy's case, after she tumbles down the stairs, she feels very sore and has a few bruises but no broken bones. If that's the case, I guess moving Kristy to the couch or something and letting her rest would be the best course of action, huh? I'm actually curious how one checks for broken bones without an x-ray machine. The new Haunting Hour review is finished and will be uploaded by next friday (sorry, you're going to have to wait! There's no Steam Early Access here no sir ree!) Today was my brothers birthday. He turned 21 and surprisingly he didn't bother to order himself an alcoholic beverage (my brother and I come from a household that doesn't drink that much so I guess it's not THAT surprising). [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 08:02, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Blog Post I read the blog post you recently posted, and since you're not allowing comments, I wanted to directly tell you that that was a good blog post. Well written, well said, and with just the right amount of righteous anger. Also, "You are not the Pharaoh" is a phrase I should use at some point. Anyway, yeah. Good post. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:58, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon Go Put That Jeff the Kentucky Fried Chicken Fanfic Away!" Message Holy crap! I never thought of that until now! If I am going to do that, I need to finish what I have on my plate first (i.e Writing the Haunting Hour Pasta and finishing up the first episode of Pokemon Garnet, etc). I think I can yield a lot of material from the subject of Pokemon Go seeing as how I play the game whenever I go out. I saw that you wrote a blog about people expecting everything they do to be praised no matter what. I skimmed through it since I'm kind of tired tonight. I'll read it more thoroughly when I feel more alert. I never heard of the Pharaoh song from the technicolor dreamcoat play before. Maybe I'll check it out. "In other words, if the bone sticks out, you're boned!" I hear this is a pretty funny yet dark joke amongst the skeleton community. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 07:26, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Back in Black, the Color I Always Wear ^(not Gothic consciously, just the only color of shirts I have. Seriously, I've got five copies of the same shirt and that's pretty much it) Lol, I see the link now. I can't believe I missed it. The grim version of Cinderella will always stick with me. The crazy step-sisters cutting off their own toes out of desperation to fit their feet in the slipper *shudders*. That's fitting for her vanity for sure. I'll try to reply to the larger part of your post tomorrow! I'm pretty worn down right now, but I hope that all has been well :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:04, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :That's funny, did you get weird looks from people that didn't know as you walked away with the shirt? An appropriate gift, lol. :It's an odd and hypocritical world that we live in >.> :Okay. I hope you have good news for me later. I have some bad news about myself. I suspect that I have an erupted wisdom tooth. My tooth is cutting up the inside of my cheek, so I'm going to have to make a dentist appointment. What makes all of this bad is that I had a lot of dental work done as a teenager to preserve my teeth/keep them straight, and well, being down a tooth kind of spits upon that (pun intended). What's even worse is that my insurance doesn't cover dental (or vision for that matter; the things I actually need covered), so I'm looking at a $500 bill just to have the tooth removed, of course, they'll probably want to do x-rays/whatever the tooth equivalent is and charge me for that too. 2016 can go do some rather unholy things to itself, it direly needs to end and stop giving surprises. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:55, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::You just gave me an idea for a funny skit. Someone goes to the scene of random car wrecks, snips the shirts off the people who are hurt, folds snipped shirts and leaves with them. ::That's good! I really needed some good news, thank you :) Dad's foot still hasn't cleared up yet, but he got the okay for back surgery which will happen tomorrow. ::So they usually remove all of them at once, or pairs of them? Ugh, great, more money T_T Thanks, it'd better. I'd look damn silly with false teeth, haha. I sense lots of pudding in my future. ::I'll try to read your story by the 24th. I've got a bit of a backlog in that department. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:55, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :::The back surgery has gone well and he is still recovering. The inside of my mouth doesn't hurt and the inside of my cheek healed on its own, so I'm going to wait and see if it starts hurting again before I go to the dentist. Fingers crossed that I don't need to go. :::I split my pants open for the first time in my life today >:( It happened when I was setting down my friend's cat, I heard him meow and then my pants rip; he heard it ripping before I could, I tell you! :::Oh yeah, I've read a few, or rather, Japanese Urban Legends. I can't remember any names of them though. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:01, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Old Skeletons" Message So I read your rant and a very peculiar question popped into my head. Why are we getting all of these "Dem Admins Deleted mah Masterpiece!" Blogs? Was there another housekeeping session I wasn't aware about? Or did these people want to take away attention from Lucas? This in of itself could make for a (crappy) internet horror story. I've seen a few Pokemon Go pastas popping up. I think CreepsMcPasta made a video reading Pokémon Go stories and whatnot. I haven't had any weird encounters besides that one time a snake crossed my path that would be enough inspiration to warrant an entire story. I'm not really afraid of snakes so I'm going to need to play the game a bit more for a sufficient amount of inspiration. If I'm going to write a story, I need quite a bit of inspiration for it to be good. Otherwise you'll end up with one of those "Jeff the Jackasstic Parallelogram" type of stories that's so uninspired, that you have a person's stomach jumping out through their bellies like that worm thing in Alien! At first, I thought the Technicolor Dreamcoat play was based on an obscure work of Rohad Dahl based on the title (It's a very Dahl esque title if you ask me.) But then I was surprised to find out it was something different (it involved Pharaohs which I don't think Dahl would've written about). [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:16, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Welp, there's nothing really worthy of your attention. I guess my life's been shit recently and keeps on getting worse, but let's hope I'll get over this soon. Wish me luck and thank you for your concern. RuckusQuantum 13:47, July 18, 2016 (UTC) : God, Raidra, you have no idea how much stress I've been through recently. Way more than a young man like me could get through. It's mostly because of school and other personal stuff I really have to deal with, and guess what, I can't do anything about it. Shit. : To summarize this, my life's a downward spiral right now and I'm trying my very best to climb up and... shit, be much more active here... and perhaps talk to people more often. : Thanks again. : RuckusQuantum 09:38, July 19, 2016 (UTC) blog Just wanted to pop in and say that I love your blogpost 'You're not the freakin Pharaoh'. Unfortunately, I'm afraid the ones that need to read it won't...... Nachtrae (talk) 13:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon Inspiration (Now 33% Less Clichéd)" Message So yesterday, I played Pokemon Go quite a bit and managed to catch quite a few Pokemon. I caught a Dratini which I think is supposed to be rare. I evolved my Weedle and Pidgey and caught a Psyduck and a few Magikarps! I almost caught a Nidorina but it broke out of the ball and ran away! I also caught a Raticate! I'm staying at a hotel for vacation for a couple of days and the internet here is kinda slow and can disconnect at times (though this is more apparent on my tablet where I use notepad to write messages I send on the Creepypasta Wiki.) I went from level four to level six. I chose Team Valor (Red team or Moltres team). I've added a couple more parts to the first episode of the Pokemon Johto Quest (Garnet) series. Here they are: Added Part One: (Just as she was about to reach the exit, Emily turned to her left and slowly walked down the aisle before suddenly collapsing to her knees and sobbing quietly. "So... I'm the reason why mommy made daddy leave?" Emily thought to herself, "and that... that battle thing was just made up?" Emily began to sob even harder while desperately trying to keep the clerks from hearing it. A few moments later, Emily stopped crying as a lightbulb went off in her head. "Wait a minute!" Emily softly exclaimed, "I'm in a store that sells all sorts of goods. Maybe I can stock up and head on out to the Nidoran region. After all, I have---" Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of colourful rectangular paper strips all held together by a thin black clip. She quickly removed the clip and spread out the strips in a way that resembled the shape of a fan. "Only three thousand Poken." Emily sighed as she shook her head.) Added Part Two: ("I don't think that gonna be enough to get by." Emily thought to herself. As Emily was wondering how to stretch her money, she looked at the purple box and gasped. "Oh no! What am I doing? I gotta get this to Albert!" Emily hastily said to herself. Emily rapidly moved her head side to side and zipped open her backpack. She pushed the abundant amount of purple spray bottles into her bag so quickly, she didn't even care about the bottles that shattered when the hit the ground. She then sprinted to the other end of the aisle and grabbed a yardstick to reach the Pokeballs on the higher shelves. When the Pokeballs fell off of the shelves, she ran up and down the aisle with her bag and tried to catch as many as she could. Once she gathered her supplies, Emily picked up the purple box and bolted straight towards the exit.) Added Part Three: (Emily zipped down the streets of Basswood without ever looking back at that store, thinking that one of the clerk's might be on her tail. Eventually, she crashed into an elderly man wearing a sharp grey suit and blue tie and fell to the ground. Emily quickly jumped to her feet and just as she was about to run off, the man had called out to her. "Lass! Why are you running around like a Rhyhorn is chasing you?" Emily had panted heavily as sweat poured down her face. Emily took in a deep breath and said "Okay... I'm a delivery girl and... my Pokemon ran off... I need him to make the delivery on time. If I make one more late delivery then... I'm out of the job... See this?" Emily panted and she held up the purple box, "I need this delivered to the Hawthorne house in Iroko... My boss said it's the one with the green roof! Can you bring it there for me while... I look for my Pokemon?") Added Part Four: ("Well I just came from there but I'll see what Graham and I can do. Speaking of Graham, where is that little scamp?" The man replied. Just then, a Growlithe wearing a yellow neckerchief leaped out of a blue recycling bin. "There you are, Graham!" The man chuckled. Emily then handed over the purple box to the man and thanked him. As soon as she said goodbye to him and his Growlithe, she ran towards the exit with a white sign on the right hand side that said "Route 49 This Way" with a black arrow on top pointing upwards.) I forgot to mention this in my last message but the bedsheet that had the claw marks in it had ripped beyond repair and because of this, my mom threw it away and replaced it with a silkier bed sheet. She says that it could've ripped due to old age but I'm not 100℅ sure this is the case [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 13:51, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Good I'm glad to hear that your mother is doing much better! How's her mood? Is she happy? Does she need chocolate? Chocolate usually heals all bad feelings! Luigifan100 01:00, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Poop The title was just because. Some people were talking about doing another collab. If you're interested, check this thread - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:548340 Jay Ten (talk) 23:11, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Poken Cash Money" message Pokemon: Johto Quest combines the typical Pokemon story (Kid leaves home to go on a journey) while tackling more adult themes (i.e Divorce, etc) which from what JWittz said in his Pokemon Réburst video, that Pokemon Réburst didn't do very well. This series is also going to test my character development skills. My philosophy for storytelling is if you want people to get into your story, you need to have characters that are likable, relatable, and interesting for the reader/viewer to follow along with. In the main series Pokémon games themselves, I don't think there's an official term for the currency. Yes there's an official symbol, but I don't think they have an official term (i.e Poké, Pokemon Dollars, Pokeyen, etc). In this series, the currency will be known as Poken as a nod to Pokken Tournament. As a nod to the Collector's Edition Pokemon Monopoly game that I played all the time as a kid, the money will be different colours depending on the value. For example, orange notes will be worth 500 Poken, beige notes will be worth 100 Poken, the list goes on. I'm also thinking of putting either elite four members or legendary Pokemon on the Poken paper notes. Let's look at how much a typical Mart charges for its supplies (based on what's available for someone with zero badges). A potion cost 300 Poken each. Pokeballs cost 200 Poken each. Antidotes cost 100 Poken each and Parlyz Heals cost 200 Poken each. Emily has about 3000 Poken. Here's how the money could be been spent: Potions (x3): 3000 - 900= 1200 Poken Pokeballs (x4): 1200 - 800= 400 Poken Antidotes (x2): 400 - 200= 200 Poken Parlyz Heals (x1): 200 - 200= 0 Poken Iroko and Basswood would be located to the upper left (where the mountains are) of a map. However, the mountains in this version on that particular part of the map have been cleared by Tyranitars and similar Pokemon to make room for new towns. The lake of rage is east of Iroko and Basswood which would be a long way to go. I think I might have Emily say "That'll barely get me enough supplies to reach the Lake of Rage in one piece!" [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:02, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Tasty morsels You are welcome for the concern! Your emergency chocolate is nearly gone? I wonder who could have done so! Also, I do love chocolate, chocolate is love, but Luigi is life!!!! Luigifan100 01:55, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Are you suuuure you only eat 2-3 rows at a time? Chocolate is quite tasty you know! I hope you're having a great day so far! :o) Luigifan100 17:31, July 22, 2016 (UTC) New Haunting Hour Review is Up! Here you go: http://littleazusblog.blogspot.com/2016/07/every-haunting-hour-ever-40-return-of.html I'll make a blog post about it tomorrow since I almost forgot to upload it today! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:58, July 23, 2016 (UTC)